Twelve days of Christmas The Seven style!
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: This is my first Christmas fic, The Twelve Days of Christmas The Seven Style! Other characters make an appearance.


Hey everyone, what's up? Sorry about the delay of chapter three of Shattered Hopes. **It's just that, I'm a little disappointed that only one person reviewed, and I'm thinking, well, what's the point of continuing that story if hardly anyone is giving my any feed back.**

So, I may not continue with that story, and if I do, it won't be until I get at least five reviews. Please, even if you do read it, but don't want to review, still… REVIEW!

But, enough of that. This is my first Christmas fic, The Twelve Days of Christmas The Seven Style! Other characters make an appearance, because 12 days of Christmas and just seven people doesn't really work. Again, for the thousandth time I've said this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. WARNING: This may be very cheesy

Other than that, enjoy the fic.

Dark Angel: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a copy of the Chapter Black tape

Gate Keeper: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape.

Seaman: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Doctor: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape.

Gourmet: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Game Master: On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Sniper: On the Seventh Day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven dice a flickin' starts flickin' dice at Yusuke, who is running around in circles, trying to avoid being hit, much to Sniper's amusement

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Yusuke: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to SHIT! dodges a couple of dice eight spirit guns.

Sniper: Seven dice a flickin'

Yusuke: Damnit, will you cut it out!

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Gouki: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine Orbs of Baas

Yusuke: Eight Spirit Guns thinking Wait, didn't I kill this guy?

Sniper: Seven dice a flickin' Yes, Yusuke is still running around in circles.

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Chu: On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten bottles of Ogre Killer

Gouki: Nine Orbs of Baas

Yusuke: Eight Spirit Guns

Sniper: Seven dice a flickin'

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Rinku: On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven Serpent Yo Yos

Gouki: Nine Orbs of Baas

Yusuke: Eight Spirit Guns

Sniper: Seven dice a flickin'

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

Roto: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve red buttons a pushin'

Rinku: Eleven Serpent Yo Yos

Gouki: Nine Orbs of Baas

Yusuke: Eight Spirit Guns

Sniper: Seven dice a flickin'

Game Master: six Goblin Cities

Gourmet: five Elder Togoros

Doctor: Four scalpels a slicin'

Seaman: Three water monsters

Gate Keeper: Two Kekai Barriers

Dark Angel: And a copy of the Chapter Black Tape

The End.

Hope you all like if you want to leave flames, then that's ok..


End file.
